


A Fire Emblem: Awakening story thingy

by Stormfly5690



Series: Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: time-travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfly5690/pseuds/Stormfly5690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marth somehow travels to the future and meets his descendant, Lucina, and becomes her companion on their mission to defeat Grima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fire Emblem: Awakening story thingy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, um. This is my first work ;) I hope you like it!  
> Basically, if you have seen the cutscenes, this is based off the one where Lucina confronts Grima, etc etc. I don't know whether it actually happened, or was just a nightmare, but as with most fanfics I decided to, ya know, write a story based off it. But enough from me, scroll down to start reading! Love ya all,  
> Stormfly5690

The smoke and dust enveloped Lucina, sweeping away her sword. She cried out as she shielded her face. She was alone, all enemies gone. She picked up her sword and looked around. An echoing voice full of malice spoke.  
"So ends the human race."  
The fog swirled around her.  
"The future is built upon the past...but YOUR kind will NEVER see it!"  
Lucina gasped and spun around. Three enormous red orbs lit up in front of her. Of course it was Grima. Sweat beaded her face. She grasped Falchion with both hands and pointed it at the fell dragon.  
"Your mother and father..." Grima spoke leisurely, as though savouring what he was about to say, "are dead, tiny one." Luciano gasped and extended her sword even more, breathing short and heavy.  
The huge evil dragon chuckled cruelly, drawing his massive head up. "And now it is your turn..." He opened his mouth, showing those twisted, wickedly sharp teeth. "...to DIE!" Grima lunged down, maw open.  
Lucia screamed.

\- One minute earlier -

 

Marth was having ANOTHER nightmare.  
Though he suspected it was really happening.  
Somewhere out there.  
Or somewhen.  
There was a girl, maybe a bit younger than him, who looked SO MUCH like him. But female. She even wielded Falchion! What is this?! And a humongous fell dragon looming above her. The girl looked...it was hard to describe the emotions written on her face. Anger, fear, shock, other feelings that couldn't be named. A sinister, muffled voice slowly became clearer. It was obviously the fell dragon speaking. Grima, he thought. The fell dragon's name is Grima. How he knew that he didn't know. He focused on the words. "...and father are dead, tiny one," it was saying. The girl stiffened and adopted a more aggressive stance, breaths coming heavily. The dragon lifted its huge head and opened its mouth. "And now it is your turn...to DIE!" The dragon lunged towards her.  
The girl's scream pierced the air as she looked certain death in the eyes. 

Marth wanted to save her. But he was powerless to do anything in this stupid state. Curse it! Then, just before the girl should have died, his sight flickered and he had a sense of disorientation and nausea. He landed with a thud on his knees, cape swishing. He drew his Falchion and stood up. He looked around and almost fell over. There was the girl and the dragon! He really could save her. He crept closer and saw the great beast draw back its head. "And now it is your turn...to DIE!" Marth drew his breath sharply. Everything was happening exactly as it did in his nightmare. Which meant he didn't have much time. He dashed forwards as the girl screamed and pushed her out of the way, slashing his sword at the dragon's mouth as he did. The girl's heartbeat was going a million miles an hour and she was hyperventilating. As he was lifting her up she passed out. Marth picked her up, glancing at the dragon (which was flying away, thank the gods) and hurried into the rubble that remained of what might have been a palace.

Marth sat down beside the mysterious girl with a sigh. It had been a day and she still hadn't woken up. Occasionally she would groan and her face would twist into that of pain, but other than that her breaths were shallow and her face was deathly pale. He reached over for the water flask and poured a few drops into her mouth. Nothing. He sighed again and studied her. She's almost like my twin sister, he thought. Or my clone. He shuddered and arranged her into a more comfortable position, casting a glance up at the sky. No sign of Grima. Good. The last thing they needed was a being of pure evil right now. Marth shifted his gaze back to the girl. She was...shivering? He suspected it had nothing to do with the chill in the air but he still took off his cape and draped it over her slight frame. He leaned his head back on a piece of debris and closed his eyes.

Lucina thought she was going to die.  
That is, until a man rushed out of the shadows and shoved her out of danger. She was in shock. What? What happened? Her mind was fuzzy. She couldn't think. The world darkened. Then, nothing.

~ ~

Lucina awoke and immediately broke out in a coughing fit. Her vision was hazy; she could make out the man who saved her glance over then stand up and rush to her side. She could just make out his face. Could it be... "Marth? What...?" she asked, her voice weak. Whatever he replied was lost as the world drifted away once more.

Someone was shaking her. She arose to consciousness to find Marth's concerned face leaning over her. "...ou okay? Answer me!" he was saying. Lucina coughed and managed to say, 'I'm f-fine.'  
He exhaled, a sign of obvious relief. "Your heartbeat faded almost completely...you were barely breathing. I though I lost you," he said, a slight tremor in his voice.  
She propped herself up on her elbows. "Are you really Marth? From, like, hundreds of years ago?" she asked quietly. "If so, that makes me your great-great-great-however-many-greats-great granddaughter."  
"Hundreds of years ago..? You mean I travelled to the future? Wow. What's your name?"  
"Lucina."  
"Lucina...cool name," he said, grinning. "Can you stand?"  
"I...I think so." She took his hand and he pulled her up, supporting her with his arm around her shoulders. Her legs felt like collapsing but she held on to him, determined to be strong. She took a step forward and cried out as her knees buckled. Marth caught her and helped her back to her feet. Lucina clung to him, breathing heavily. "Look, if you can't, that's fine. We'll stay here a bit longer, until you get your strength back," he said gently. She nodded, shaking from the effort and pain. He swept his other arm under her to carry her back. She turned her face into him and closed her eyes. Once again the darkness engulfed her completely.

Marth looked down at Lucina as she fell asleep in his arms. She looked frail and tiny, but he knew somehow that she was as tough and battle-hardened as he was. He set her down and had some water. (Thirsty work, ya know?) What she had said still shocked him. Had he really gone hundreds of years into the future? How? And what had happened in those hundreds of years that saw fell dragons terrorising the planet? Marth made a mental note to ask Lucina when she woke up.

Lucina blinked and stirred. She reached for her sword. Good, it was still there. She glanced around. Marth was still asleep. She stood up, revelling in her recovered strength, and walked over to the edge of the balcony. The night wind sung a lonely dirge as it blew back her hair. She stood there, watching, but for how long she didn't know. Minutes passed, then hours. Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps and a weapon being drawn. She whirled around and saw a pitch-black monster with glowing red eyes looming over the sleeping Marth, about to swing a battleaxe through him. Lucia dashed towards them, drawing her sword and uttering a harsh battle cry. She slashed through the monster and watched as it dissolved into purple-black smoke. She only noticed that Marth was awake when he said, "Well, now I guess we're even." He grinned at her. "Thanks for saving me."

More monsters followed the next day, and the day after that. It was obvious that Grima was angry. Soon he and Lucina found themselves battling horde after horde of monsters that wielded battleaxes, fought with with bows and arrows, with swords, with only their fists, even some with magic. How long would this go on? Marth wondered.

This was the fifth day of monsters. Would they ever get any rest? Lumina looked up. A glowing portal gaped in the sky, and as they watched larger, stronger beasts fell out of it. They wielded huge double-handed swords and looked way tougher than the others. It would be a long battle.

Marth thought that he and Lucina had taken them all out.  
Made them dissipate into dark smoke, sent into oblivion, et cetera.  
Until he heard the awful sound of steel scraping on the rocky ground.  
He was too slow in turning around, but he could see Lucina dash at the creature out of the corner of his eye. He heard a sickening thud; she must have taken it out. He turned around. He stumbled back. 

It wasn't the monster lying on the ground, slowly disintegrating into smoke.

It was Lucina.

Marth roared and ran the monster through. It disappeared into smoke. He ran and crouched at Lucina's side. Then he understood what happened. It had been about to kill him, but Lucina...she must have taken the blade for him. Her sword lay abandoned at the other end of the courtyard. She turned her head to look at him, blood bubbling from the wound in her chest.  
"Lucina..." Marth's voice choked up. He desperately put his hands over the wound.  
"M-Marth...don't..." she began. Blood flecked her lips.  
"Heh heh heh...well, look what we have here?" a sinister voice said. Marth looked behind him. A ball of pure darkness hovered about three metres away. "Grima," he realised.  
"There is one way to save her," it continued.  
"How?!"  
"You could become my host," Grima continued.  
Marth glanced back at Lucina. If this was the only way to help her, then...  
"I'll do it," he replied. Grima chuckled. The shadowy ball zipped towards him, but before it could reach him something blocked it. Marth gasped. "Lucina! No!" he shouted. 

She ran through a final monster with her sword. She wiped her hair from her face as it dissolved into smoke. Surely that was the last one. When she turned around, another one was raising its sword, about to plunge it through Marth's unprotected back. Lucina ran like hell. She dropped her sword and shielded him with her body. The pain of the black steel sliding between her ribs was beyond description. She slumped to the ground, vision fading in and out. She had a brief glimpse of the future; Marth becoming Grima's host to save her. He bent over her, said her name and tried to stop the warm blood emptying from her veins. "M-Marth...don't..." she managed to get out. She fought against the excruciating pain that you threatened to overcome her. Suddenly Marth stood up; he must be conversing with Grima. She could do nothing. She was useless, helpless. Then she remembered what a certain young man told her in a smashing game she was in - "we CAN change our destiny". This couldn't be her fate, to lie here and die while her ancestor was overcome by Grima's evil. She stood up in a surge of strength and, despite the pain, intercepted the sphere of dark energy before it could get to Marth. She felt relief that she had saved him as she fell to her knees and slumped over. Everything went dark.

She awoke to find herself in complete darkness. Grima's dimension, she realised. She groaned and lifted her head. Sure enough, a miniature version of the fell dragon was floating in front of her. Well, miniature being about one hundred metres tall. It glared at her with its six red eyes. In a hateful voice it spoke. "Well, that was unexpected. I honestly thought that you would've died before that could happen." Grima stretched its wings and flapped them experimentally. It sighed, a sound like rasping sandpaper. "It is good to be able to move quickly again. You see, time moves faster here, and so do I."  
Lucina was beyond pain. She just tried to block out the dragon's evil voice. She was going to die, anyway. At least she could destroy the fell dragon with her. Trying to make her movements as subtle as possible, she drew her sword. She would run through Grima and be done with it. As she planned, she heard a faint, muffled voice. Lucina couldn't make out what it was saying. As she listened it became louder. It was...calling her name? Marth, she realised. She felt a surge of certainty. She would get back. Just after she dealt with Grima.

Marth was ready to accept Grima. If he questioned his decision, he would look over at Lucina's life bleeding away. That would convince him, alright. If becoming the fell dragon's host was the only way to save her...he was ready to do it. Just as the mass of darkness was about to fly at him, a blur of dark blue movement rushed and intercepted it. He couldn't comprehend what happened. Then he realised.  
"Lucina!" he yelled. She dropped to her knees and crumpled to the floor, dark energy pulsing around her. "No..." he whispered, dashing to her side. But before he could reach her, he was thrown backwards as a blood-red portal appeared and swallowed Lucina. Marth just stood there in shock. She was gone. A single tear streaked down his face. "Lucina..." he started. He swallowed and stood straighter. "Lucina, you are NOT dying while I still owe you a favour! Fight back! Come back..."

With a scream that was half fury and half agony, Lucina charged at the fell dragon. Grima, caught completely unawares, stumbled backwards as Falcion sliced through its ugly maw, cutting off the tip of one horn as it did so. Grima screeched in pain but before it could retaliate Lucina concentrated all her focus on returning to her own world. It worked. Just as Grima lunged at her, her vision flickered and she felt a wave of nausea, which combined with her wound was not altogether an amazing experience. Wind whipped her hair as she began to see more clearly the place she just left and...and who she just left. Marth's face looked stricken from grief, but his eyes widened as he saw the red portal opening up in the sky. Lucina tumbled out of it and lay on her back on the cold sandstone. She staggered upright and managed a weak smile in Marth's direction. "I'm back," she said.


End file.
